If You Asked Me To
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: Loki has never known anything but hate. He doesn't know how to feel. Then one night, he ends up in Forks, 3 years after Edward left Bella. A birthday, a crossing of worlds. A chance for him to love for the first time, a chance for her to love again."Maybe, if you asked me to, I would change it all. I would change everything." BellaxLoki
1. Chapter 1

Loki POV

I wasn't quite sure how I came across this small human town, or this young woman who seemed extraordinary, despite looking rather plain on the outside. I could tell just by looking at her that she was a swan in disguise, a beauty waiting to take flight. A lithe, lean frame suggested undiscovered, underlying strength. Long, chestnut waves of hair looked like they reached the middle of her back. Then she looked at me and briefly, I was impressed by the power and intensity in her coffee-colored gaze. Those eyes seemed like they were capable of holding a lifetime's storm of emotions. The ancients of this planet were correct in saying the eyes are the window to the soul. It felt like that's what I had just gotten a glimpse of.

_Stop that maddening idea, Loki, _I thought to myself. I didn't need a companion at the moment. Especially one that was mortal. Mortality meant weakness, at least that's the lie I frequently whispered to myself. Being the God of Lies should've meant that I would easily believe said lie. The reality was the mortals here on Midgard, or Earth as they called it, could be extremely enchanting. Which is what led me to disguising my otherworldly state of dress and instead, donning some mortal fabrics and walking into this place. The mortals called it a bar, a place where they could drown their sorrows in their alcoholic drinks and escape from reality.

As I perused the establishment, that was when I discovered her. I may be The God of Mischief and the God of Lies, but I am still a gentleman. I was raised by Odin Allfather, after all. So I went up and introduced myself.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it. Today was my 21st birthday. It was also the anniversary of Edward leaving me in the forest 3 years ago, but that's not important. What is important is that there is a very handsome man sitting down next to me. He had topaz blue eyes, hair as black as a midnight sky and very prominent features. It also felt like he had an air of arrogance about him. He turned toward me and started talking.

"Greetings, miss. I thought I would come introduce myself to you, especially because you seem to be here without an escort. I am Loki Laufeyson. What is your name, my dear?

I raised an eyebrow at him. He spoke like he wasn't from this area or any area really. _Please God, not another one, although he looks too alive to be a vampire. And he doesn't have the right eyes. But there's something about him. He has an odd name. Oh, speaking of names, I guess I'd better tell him mine._

"I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter." He smiled a gorgeous smile. "Sorry, I'm afraid I'm not from around here, as you mortals say." That shocked me. _Mortals? Oh gosh, he really isn't from here. But if he's not a vampire and he's not a shifter, what is he? _"Oh, well. He's the local Chief of Police. He runs the Forks Police Department."

His blue eyes were stunning as he said "I see. Well Isabella, I must be leaving as I have a few things I need to get accomplished before I retire for the evening. Goodnight, Miss Swan. I have a feeling we shall meet again." And then he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on my hand. As he left, I felt….unusual. _What the heck was that about? _

Loki POV

_What in Valhalla just happened in there? _I thought. I was astonished at my behavior. While I was conversing with Isabella, I had not told a single lie. It was not a comforting realization. I was the God of Lies for a reason. It helped me achieve my goals. So why didn't I lie? What was so important concerning this mere mortal that I had not been deceitful?

_I will find her again and this time, I won't be so gracious._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Welcome to my new story! Just so everyone knows, my Loki is NOT going to be canon. Repeating, NOT CANON LOKI! I will be interested to see where the muse takes this! **

Loki POV

I couldn't believe this. What was the matter with me? I must be mad to be walking the streets hoping to see her again. _Hoping? Now why would I do that? A God doesn't need to do such things. A God simply speaks something, and then it comes to pass. I must stop this foolishness. Besides, she most likely has a significant other._

As I was lost in my own myriad of thought, I stumbled upon a sight that made me angry. And for a God, especially a Trickster, that is a very dangerous thing.

Isabella was walking down a rather dark pathway by herself. Upon first glance, there was nothing amiss. Then, looking again, I saw a pale form at the other end in the shadows of a building. For a mortal, it was standing awfully still. Too still. I began to follow her and, as she approached the end of the alley, the being stepped forward.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Where are you going all by your lonesome? Need an escort?" She glanced up and only looking slightly shocked, said "No thanks. I don't intend to become vampire chow tonight. And you can tell whoever sent you that I am still under the protection of the Cullen coven. I'm untouchable." That made me raise my eyebrows a bit. Vampire? That explains what the creature is. That did not explain Isabella's strange behavior towards it. She almost seemed….at ease. As if she didn't fear for her life. The vampire began to speak again.

"Like I really give a crap about what my sire says? Hell no, I'm thirsty. Come here!" She started running when the vampire caught her. Then I stepped in. I phased from my mortal clothes to my Asgardian armor.

"Now sir, is that any way to treat a lady?" Isabella's eyes widened a little bit when she saw my armor. "I'd strongly suggest that you carefully set down the young lady, before I remove you from this realm. Permanently." As I said this, my scepter began to glow. The vampire got angry and went to bite Isabella. That made me see red.

"Very well. You've made your choice." I spoke an Asgardian spell and fired my scepter. He was destroyed in less than two seconds. Ahh, how I loved the power of the Tessaract. Isabella dropped from where she was being held onto the cement. I went up to her, but she took a step back. "What the hell was that? What was that scepter thing? Where did the vampire go? Where are you from?" She was firing questions at me so rapidly, I wasn't sure I could answer them. I don't think I was intending to answer them. Not consciously, anyway.

She looked at me again, anger and confusion in her eyes.

"What are you?"

Bella POV

It was one of those nights. In order to prevent the nightmares that still occurred occasionally, I had gone out in search of something to do. I ended up stopping at a little coffee shop that was open 24 hours. I had just stepped out of the doorway, when I realized I was in an alleyway. A very dark one actually. I was also very much by myself. _Stop it Bella. You're 21, not 12. Pull it together._

As I was walking I noticed a figure at the other end of the alley. I could make out the fact that it was pale. And still, entirely too still to be human. Could it be Edward? _No,_ I thought. _He left me. If he wanted to get back in touch, he would have done so. But who is it? It's obviously a vampire._

"Hey there, pretty lady. Where are you going all by your lonesome? Need an escort?" I glared at him. These buffoons always thought that they could kill me now just because the Cullens had left. But they didn't know I was no longer under their protection. That was what kept them from actually killing me. I looked up at him and, sure enough, his eyes were crimson red. I gave him my best sarcastic sneer. "No thanks. I don't intend to become vampire chow tonight. And you can tell whoever sent you that I am still under the protection of the Cullen coven. I'm untouchable."

He wasn't too happy when I said that. He responded accordingly. "Like I really give a crap about what my sire says? Hell no, I'm thirsty. Come here! That scared me, so I tried to run. Mistake #1. He grabbed me around my waist and at my throat. He smelled my neck and whispered "Hmmm, you smell divine." I had a feeling that this vampire was going to kill me. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted….Loki. He was dressed in some sort of armor and had a scepter that was glowing blue on the tip. He started talking to the vampire currently holding me hostage.

"Now sir, is that any way to treat a lady?" He looked very amused as he said it, yet dangerous. "I'd strongly suggest that you carefully set down the young lady, before I remove you from this realm. Permanently." Huh? Realm? That was just weird. The vampire was preparing to bite me when Loki held up his scepter and, speaking some really weird language, shot it at the vampire. _And the vampire disintegrated. _I was unceremoniously dropped onto the cement, and then I stood up. I rapidly fired questions at him.

"What the hell was that? What was that scepter thing? Where did the vampire go? Where are you from?"

Then I asked the important one.

"What are you?"

**A/N- What did you guys think? I'm new at writing for this fandom, so honesty is appreciated. And as I stated in the beginning A/N, my Loki is NOT canon. I'm not even sure where my muse is taking this story. Bear with me, bbs! Reviews, yes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was inspired by a song I found on accident on YouTube. Go listen to it. It's good. Title in the ending A/N. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Avengers. I just play with them. **** Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I'm dreaming. I know I'm dreaming because I'm being chased by wolves through the woods. _And Loki is there. _He's fighting off the wolves who are so obviously trying to kill him. What did he do to incur the wolves' wrath? And why do I feel like I might die if he dies? I just met him. I can't be feeling this way.

_You did about Edward_, my mind whispers at me.

I had turned away at this point. I'm off to the side of where they are. I turn to look at the ensuing fight. Loki is firing his scepter at the wolf, which now has him cornered. I think it's female. It has yellow eyes and a grey coat color, like silver. She's snarling at him and, when he moves to the left, she lunges at him, barely missing his throat. He drops his scepter and falls to the ground, injured where her claws have just grazed his unprotected side. I cry out soundlessly. "Loki!" I worry about how wounded he is, but why?

He turns blue all over and then looks at me. His eyes are red, which shocks me. I've only ever seen red eyes on a vampire. Loki Laufeyson is no vampire. "Help me, Isabella" he says brokenly, and then faints.

The she wolf gets up from the rock she struck and goes over to deliver the killing bite. I step out from behind the tree and scream. "NOOOOOO!" Green light shoots out from my hand. There is a great white flash of light.

I sit bolt upright in bed. What the hell was that?

"Calm down Bella," I tell myself. "It was just a dream." About Loki.

Why the hell would I be dreaming about him? And why was he being chased by wolves? "Who cares" I tell my restless mind. "It was nothing. Just a dream."

Thinking nothing of it, I got ready for work.

…..

I walk into my job at Maurices in Port Angeles. As usual, I'm 15 minutes early. Jessica isn't here yet. She's probably going to be 10 minutes late, as is typical for her. She takes so much time doing her makeup and hair, which always look perfect. My hair actually chose to cooperate today.

Just like I thought, Jessica walks in 10 minutes after we open, which is at 9am. I don't know how much longer I can pick up the slack for the jobs she refuses to do. _Self-obsessed narcissist_, I think to myself.

Two hours later, Angela Weber walks in for her shift. I can finally talk to someone about this weird dream that won't get out of my head.

…..

I look up at the clock.

_Finally_, I think. _Lunchtime_.

"Hey Angela."

She looks up. "Yes, Bella?"

I smile. "Come get lunch with me. I want to talk to you about something."

She smiles back. "Ok. Just let me finish security-tagging these camisole tops."

"Ok. Meet you outside in ten."

….

We go through the line at Subway, get our food and pay, and then find a place to sit.

Angela, of course, gets right to the point. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I sigh. "Well, I met someone two nights ago. It was at the bar on my birthday. He was….odd. And then last night let's just say I was almost mugged. He showed up, played the hero and saved my life most likely. And then last night, I had a really weird dream about him. It made no sense."

Her eyes were wide. "Wow. Do you want to talk about the dream?"

I sat back and realized I couldn't tell her about the dream. It wouldn't make sense to her.

_If only Loki were here. I could tell him everything._

**A/N: Well, I know that's probably not what you were expecting. The muse hijacked me on this one, not gonna lie. If I hadn't discovered the song She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) by David Guetta, it probably would've turned out differently.**

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you by Freeze by Jordin Sparks and my own creative imagination.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own these universes. I just want to play all day in them.**

Bella POV

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, I thought to myself. You would think I learned the first time, but no, I just had to go researching on Google in the middle of the night. That damn dream just wouldn't leave me alone. I had to know if my dreams held any reality.

I opened up the search engine and typed in _Loki Laufeyson_. I was surprised at what came up as the top search result. A comic book store. I was curious, so I clicked it.

"The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Volume 1, Buy now, Mint condition!"

A comic book series? That was strange but due to curiosity, I clicked the link. It was auctioning for almost $800.00! I decided to look at the library tomorrow_. Surely they will have some old comic books_, I thought as I fell asleep.

….

I arrived at the Port Angeles Main Library with a perplexed look on my face. How on earth was I supposed to know if they kept old, musty comic books from the 1960's laying around? All I could do was ask. I went to the help desk in the front of the main part of the building and courteously asked the librarian if they had the original comic book series for The Avengers. I must've looked like a geek. Or a nerd. Or both.

Her eyes lit up. She seemed like a charming old lady. "Of course, dear. Just follow me and I'll show you where we keep them." She smiled a sweet smile at me. I began to follow her through the library until we got downstairs to the teen section. "We don't get many people interested in comic books anymore, especially the classics. Might I ask why a beautiful young lady like you is so intrigued?" As she spoke, she was unlocking a wooden cabinet.

Umm…. "Research for my class at school. It's um, Comic Books as Literature. A really fun class. We look at comic books. And use them in class." _Oh geez, shut up Bella! _

She continued smiling at me. "Well when you're finished here, ring this bell and I'll come back down. If you have questions, ring the bell and ask for Ms. Cope." I thanked her gratefully. "Thank you so much." She gave me one last smile. "You're welcome dear."

I sighed when she closed the door. _Focus Bella, you're on a mission. See if you can find out any clues about Loki. _ I settled in with a vintage mint copy of The Avengers and promptly got lost for the next two hours.

….

As I reached my apartment, I was astonished at my research results. Almost everything was parallel in the comic books and real life except for one thing. In the comics, Loki was evil. No question about it. He lived for death and destruction. But the Loki I had met? He had seemed charming, kind and even thoughtful. Not to mention that he had saved my life already. This was getting confusing.

I know what I needed to do. I needed to talk to Loki.

I had questions.

I needed answers.

So I went for a late night walk and when I didn't come across him, returned home and went to bed.

…..

Loki POV

I couldn't stop thinking of her. This was getting out of hand.

_Her heart-shaped face. Her ivory-toned skin, so like my own despite one little difference. Her eyes, like molten chocolate just waiting to be devoured. Her hair, like chestnut-colored mahogany wood just waiting to be caressed. _I looked up in front of me.

My room was gone and in its place was….._Isabella's room_.

I walked over to her bed. She was sleeping and obviously didn't know I was there. Using my magic to make myself completely silent, I surprised my inner self by lightly brushing a kiss on her forehead. When I realized what I had done, I spoke my disappearance spell. "_Volo ut reverto! _I wish to return!" Isabella's bedchamber melted away and my own appeared.

I had to be cautious. If an incident like that occurred again and I was caught, it would not go well for either of us. I had no idea how long this strange behavior was going to go on, but when it ended, the person she saw would be gone.

And when they got wind of my whereabouts, The Avengers would come looking for me.

That was something I had to keep her out of at all costs and I would, if it was the last thing I did. I could not let them discover her.

If they did, they would turn her against me.

If they did, I would unleash hell on earth.

Everyone would burn. Except her. Her life would be spared.

I will put a stop to this madness with the obvious solution.

I will see her one more time and I have no idea what the outcome will be.

"_If they crave me destruction, then so be it. It will not be simple. The only one I will not harm is Isabella. And that, my dear Avengers, will NEVER change."_

**A/N: So, what did you think? Will Loki discover why he has these confusing feelings for Bella? Will The Avengers make an appearance? Or will Loki give into his evil side and cause hell on earth? Stay tuned for the next update and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Update time! This chapter is brought to you by Unbroken by Black Veil Brides (which is actually on The Avengers soundtrack) and Don't Let Go by Bryan Adams feat. Sarah McLachlan and my own creative genius.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The respective artists and directors own everything.**

Bella POV

I was in the middle of a parking lot in New York. Well, it _was _a parking lot. It was now a cement graveyard. I heard the sounds of fighting off to my left, so I ran towards that sound. Then a thought hit me.

_Where's Loki? _

I began to panic and started to search for him on the half destroyed road. I looked to my right and was shocked to my core at what I saw. I shouldn't be. He warned me that this was going to happen. Loki was fighting The Avengers with some kind of alien army following him. _No. This can't happen. He can't go back to being evil. I won't allow it. _

He was flying this way on some sort of hovercraft so I stepped out in front of him and, with power I didn't know I had, flung my hand in front of me and cried out the Latin spell that he had taught me just in case of an emergency. I think this qualified as an emergency.

_Luci, esse egredietur!_

_Light, be unleashed!_

The mystical light shot out from my hands straight for Loki. It hit him and all the creatures following him, flinging them through the air and landing hard on the asphalt. I ran towards him full force and began to yell at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You promised me you wouldn't do this. And what is that?" I pointed up at what was obviously a portal of some kind. It was what the aliens were coming through.

"What are you talking about? This is me. I'm evil by nature, a trickster. I warned you the person you became familiar with would be gone once The Avengers caught wind of me, which is exactly why you shouldn't be here. It isn't safe for you."

I laughed sarcastically. "So you can go evil again and basically blow up New York City and kill people, but when I try to follow my heart and save you from this madness because I _love_ you, you tell me it isn't safe? Even though I have somehow since being around you picked up magical powers? That's crap, Loki. I know you. _You're scared. _You are so terrified at the idea of letting someone in past that arrogant exterior and seeing the beauty inside, that you push people away. You masquerade as an evil villain when, in reality, you are still just a scared little boy. You want love? You want a better life?"

"_Prove it."_

What he did next stunned me. _He kissed me. _It was soft as a whisper first, and then slowly, the kiss intensified. It warmed me from the tips of my toes to the crown of my head. He pulled back and looked at me.

"How's that for proof, Isabella?"

My eyes flew open.

Another dream?

Ugh, this was getting out of hand. I remembered it was my day off today. I wanted to get more sleep but when I closed my eyes, all I saw was Loki. He consumed my every thought.

_That's it, _I thought.

_I need to see him. Today._

I got up to get dressed, thinking about what I should wear. I thought about Loki and instantly knew what to wear. I grabbed my skinny blue jeggings, black crinkle camisole top and my light blue-colored denim jacket. _Blue just like his eyes, _I thought.

I went and walked along the city streets to the coffee shop I had nearly been killed at a few nights ago. I didn't know how to contact him, so I sat down at one of the outside tables they had off the side of the street and said his name out loud.

"Loki? Can you hear me?"

"I wondered how long it would be before you called me," I heard behind me. I jumped a foot in the air.

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that. Make some noise or something next time." He smiled. "I will take that into consideration. Now, why did you call me?"

Loki POV

I heard her voice like mist falling from a rainstorm. Naturally, I went to her. I accidently startled her and then, asked her why she called me.

"Well, see, I have some questions for you. About who you are and where you come from." My eyebrows shot up high on my forehead. I was intrigued. What had she discovered?

"Oh? And what do you wish to know about me and my origins?" She looked unsure, but asked her first question.

"Is it true you're from a planet called Asgard?" I stiffened. That was a sore spot for me. "I was, but no more. I was exiled. What else?"She asked another. "Is true you are evil? Because that's what the comic books said." Her face flushed red with embarrassment at what she had said.

I answered her honestly. How could I lie to this woman, this wonderful woman who had found _comic books _with stories about me. That could only mean one thing. She knew about The Avengers.

"I am technically on that side of things, yes. But one day, that may change if I find the right person. Anything else?"

She looked down at her lap. "Um, yeah. One more thing."

"Yes?"

She was feeling uncomfortable, I could tell. Her body was tense with the anticipation of my answer.

"I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't know what to do about it. You consume my every thought, fuel my every desire and I think….."

"What?"

"I think I like you."

My heart started beating a mile a minute at her statement. Every one of my senses heightened and I became acutely aware of the world around me. But I hid all this from her and instead told her this.

"Well, we shall have to do something about that, won't we? I believe you Midgardians have something you refer to as, a birthday kiss? It seems I slipped up on timing." I smiled and walked over to her. She stood up, I placed her arms around my neck and, very slowly, I bent down and placed my lips on hers.

My senses exploded and a sudden calm washed over me as it started to rain. It was a sweet, soft kiss as fragile as a butterfly's wings. I reached out with my magical awareness and found out we were alone. I was perfectly fine with that. She wrapped her hands in my thick, black hair, caressing the nape of my neck.

She broke the kiss and, looking up said "You know, I've always wanted to be kissed in the pouring rain." I chuckled. "Well Isabella, you have received your wish. I now need to tell you something."

She glanced up at me with pink, flushed lips. "What's that?"

"You are so beautiful, so extraordinary and have so much potential. I need to go now, but I do want to see you again. If you wish to see me, call this number or come to a place like this and call my name. If you do, I shall return.

Goodbye, Isabella. I hope to see you again, my beautiful swan."

And with that, I returned to my chamber, or as they called it, my home. I had to face facts.

_I think I'm in love with Isabella Swan. _

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH! How's that for an update? Keep reading to find out what happens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! Two updates in two days? That's a record, lol. I'm just kidding. This chapter is brought to you by Beautiful Disaster (the live version) by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. They own everything and I will be forever grateful.**

Bella POV

I didn't know what to do about Loki. He was a paradox. On the one hand, I wanted to be with him. On the other hand, I knew I couldn't. He was evil, or so people seem to be telling me. He's told me the truth, despite the fact that he's known in mythology as the God of Lies. That's the thing. He's a God. Well, a Demigod. He's from a place called Asgard, light years away from here. They call earth Midgard.

My whole problem is that he's magic, magic and myth. This is a lot like my problem with Ed- I automatically stopped that thought right in its tracks. Then I stood up straight. "No," I said. "I will not let his leaving me control my life anymore. I've moved on." I really think I want to be with Loki. It doesn't matter that he's mythical. It doesn't matter that he's damned, or so he says. Just like with him-I mean Edward-I don't believe it. A creature with such a stunning soul can't not have something waiting for him on the other side. The only problem I foresee is that he'll go completely evil again, this time never to return. He's actually capable of humanity. I've seen it.

FLASHBACK

"So you see Isabella, I've killed people, a lot of people and for what? For Midgard? I'm weary. I'm weary of the constant bloodshed, the never-ending combat with The Avengers. I seek a different life." He cast his eyes downward and sighed. "But I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to go to Valhalla when I eventually die. I don't belong there, or on Asgard for that matter. For once, I wish someone would save me." He turned away from me. "But I'm not worthy of that either."

I pondered that, trying not to smile when he used my full name. He's the only one who called me Isabella. I kind of liked it. I tried to reassure him by telling him a snippet of my story. "I once knew a man who used to think he was a monster, but do you know what I saw?" He shook his head. "I saw beauty, inner strength and power, power tempered with compassion. He wasn't damaged goods and he wasn't damned. He wasn't a demon. He was an angel. My angel in disguise." I looked at the grass so he wouldn't see me cry. "But he left me, so he obviously didn't care about me like he said he did." I started silently sobbing on the meadow floor. "This used to be our meadow. He would bring me here so I could safely watch him in the sunlight. I thought it was the best time in my entire life. I was going to give up everything for him. Growing old, having kids, my friends and family, all of it. But I must not be worth anything because he left. He left. He left…." I just started sobbing and couldn't stop. I closed my eyes and hugged myself to block out the world.

When I opened them I was surprised to find Loki cradling me to his chest. He was silently weeping. He pulled back, opened his crystal blue eyes and looked at me. He said something that, given time, would allow my heart to mend its ripped seams. "Do not ever think that you are not worth anything. Any man would be lucky to win your heart. This man was obviously foolish and could not see what was right in front of him. And if I ever have the unfortunate chance to meet him, he will become nothing more than ash. You see Isabella, I may be made out to be evil and cold, a being who would like nothing more than death and destruction, but deep down I am far from it. At the core of my soul, I want nothing more than love. To love and be loved unconditionally in return. Is that too much to ask?"

I smiled. "No, it's not."

He smiled back. "Maybe if you asked me to, I would change it all. I would change everything."

END FLASHBACK

This is why I am so confused. I don't know what he's after, if anything. These Avengers, they want him dead, except for one who is supposedly his brother. Apparently his name is Thor. Loki's soul is so damaged. It's more than any soul should see in one lifetime. Could I do it? Could I love him like he desperately craves? Maybe it would change him. Then again, my whole world could come crashing down on me. What was it with me and mythical beings? It's like I had a sign saying Free Human! Grab her while you can!

What I need to do is talk to Loki. If we enter a relationship, then we do it together, as partners, equal. It won't be like it was with Edward. I won't allow it.

I call the number he gave me in case I wanted to speak with him.

He answers on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Loki? It's Isabella. We need to talk."

I can hear the smile in his voice. "Meet me at the establishment down the street from the house I am staying in. I believe you call it a coffee shop?"

I smirk. "Ok. See you in 20 minutes."

He chuckled before he hung up. "I look forward to it."

**A/N: So, how are you enjoying it so far? Thoughts, theories? Reviews, maybe?**


	7. Chapter 7

Loki POV

I hung up the thing Midgardians call the telephone and sighed. How was I going to do this? I could not be with her. It was too dangerous. The Avengers were growing closer to finding me, which meant sooner or later I would have to leave this town. _And her, _my mind whispered at me. My entire being was telling me I could not do this. I could not lie to her. It would cause her so much pain.

But I must. It was for her own good.

I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. Why must I do this? I'd finally found a chance to be happy, on Midgard of all places, and the Avengers were going to take it all away. My hatred for them multiplied by one thousand. I may not be angel, but she is. That's how she saw me, a beautiful angel that had fallen from grace. Well, I'll be damned if I let them take my angel, my swan, away from me.

I put on the mortal clothes I had been able to purchase, by conjuring my own money of course. I looked at the room one last time. Chances are that I would be coming to gather my things once this was done and I would leave. I must not put her in danger any longer.

So I walked out the door to do the unthinkable.

…..

As I walked up to the table outside the coffee shop we had come to frequent, I saw her. Mahogany waves of hair cascading down her back like a never-ending waterfall, pale pink lips parted in excitement at seeing me. Her lean frame, as always, like a swan ready to take flight. And her eyes, the eyes that held the wisdom of several lifetimes, when in reality she was too young for that. They were a beautiful molten dark chocolate today, the kind that told of secret dreams and desires.

Looking at her made it harder to do what I had to do now.

I could no longer pretend I was her angel, her superhero. I was far from it. I was a god and it's time I acted as such. That lie stung just bouncing around my head. She ran towards me and I could no longer put it off.

…

Bella POV

I ran up to him excitedly. I was so happy to see him. "Loki!" I gave him a quick kiss and upon doing so, noticed something wasn't right.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "Isabella, we can't be together. It isn't right. I'm a god, divine in nature and you? Well, you are mortal, weak. I can't have that by my side in a companion. So this is goodbye."

I started to feel the edges of old wounds creep in, of the hole in my chest that had been there when Edward left. I felt the oncoming tears like a dam ready to explode. Then I clamped down on those feelings and confronted him.

"Where the heck is this coming from? Those are lies, Loki and you know it. I've seen how you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. You love me, you're just afraid to admit it. Now what is this about?" He put his head in his hands, and then spoke the truth. "I cannot let the Avengers know you are of importance to me. If they know, they will turn you against me and I will have no one. You are my angel, my swan, and I will use any means necessary to keep you safe. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I stood there in shock. "Well, it's a lot to take in, but I'd rather hear the truth from you than a bucketful of lies. And if the Avengers come looking for you, I guess you'll have to teach me some defensive skills." He pondered that.

"There is something I could teach you, but it will be draining for me. It requires me giving you a portion of my magic. It will present itself when you need it, but it takes practice to master it. Are you willing to do this, Isabella?" My eyes widened. "Will it hurt you?" He smiled his devious grin, the one that meant he was up to something. "No, it will just cause a small magical drain. But believe me; it will be worth it to know how to defend yourself. We will have to go somewhere to do this, somewhere far away from prying eyes."

My eyes lit up. "I know the perfect place. Remember that meadow I took you to?" He nodded. "Well, it's secluded. Will that work?" He grinned again. "It will, and I have a way to get there faster than your automotive contraption." I grew curious. "What is that?"

He gave me a kiss.

"Close your eyes."

…

Loki POV

I, for lack of a better word, teleported to the meadow with Isabella holding tight to my chest, her arms wrapped around all the way to my back. I figured she was a little shaken up, so I spoke to her in a soothing voice.

"Isabella, we're here. Open your eyes."

She peeked them open like a little girl does when she's finished with her nap. "Wow. That was amazing! How long did it take us to get here?" I smiled. "Just a few seconds. Now, are you ready to begin your magical training?" I was eager to see if this would work. I had never tried this with anyone, but I'd read all about it in Asgard's great library. It required a great amount of concentration, but I was more than confident that I could accomplish it.

"Alright, Isabella, come sit over here on the grass with me. I'm going to hold your hand over my heart and I'm going to do likewise. When I speak the spell, I want you to repeat it after me, but in your language. That will help the magic have a guide for where to go when it leaves me. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Alright, let's begin."

I grabbed her and put it over my heart, the thing she had so recently brought to life. I began to speak the spell.

"_Magia, pergam hac vita semita in cor meum Isabella."_

It's a good thing she had apparently taken Latin in school. She translated it effortlessly.

"_Magic, go along this life path into the heart of my Isabella."_

The transfer was beautiful to watch. I was giving Isabella a part of myself and neither she, nor I, would ever be the same. Little ribbons of green light raced from my heart along her arm, and into her heart. I watched it grow accustomed to her body. Her hair blew in wind created by the magical energy flowing through her being. She stood up and already, I could feel the strength grow and multiply by the own magical ability she kept hidden, even from herself.

When she stood up, she looked taller, stronger.

_Beautiful._

"_Mea speciosa Isabella." _

My beautiful Isabella.

I was breathing hard against the drain it caused in me. She helped me stand up and I looked at her. "Now you have a part of me, Isabella. You are well on your way to becoming my Goddess of Mischief. Would you ever be able to accept such a title?"

Smiled the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"I would gladly welcome it. Let's practice."


	8. Chapter 8

Loki POV

I began to teach her some defensive moves, so she would know how to protect herself from attack. Offensive spells would come in a little while. With some luck and some spontaneous magical growth, we could be finished in a few hours.

"Ok Isabella, I want you to repeat after me. _Accende, defende! _Then throw your hands in front of you, palms facing outward. Can you do that?" She nodded and then spoke the spell, as if she were born possessing the knowledge for magic. "Good. Now speak it in English." It came out of her mouth sounding like a loving caress. "_Light, defend!" _ I was overwhelmed with pride. "Astounding job, Isabella!" She fired off another one. "_Lux, defendite me!" _I recognized that one. It means 'Light, shield me!' I was amazed. I had tried to teach magic to others before her who supposedly had the ability, but had never seen my attempts come to fruition. Isabella, on the other hand, was progressing at a rapid rate. It was almost as if her soul had longed for it. I told her it was time to move on to offensive spells.

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline in astonishment. "Already? Why so soon?" I smiled. "Because my precious one, you are learning at an accelerated rate. You are ready. Soon you will acquire enough power to take on me for practice instead of these trees, and if you are willing, defend yourself against those who would cause your destruction if they knew you stand with me." She ran at me with a burst of speed that told me that the immortal goddess transformation was indeed taking place in her body. It wasn't supernaturally fueled, like with those vampires. Just a divine ability, one of many us Asgardian beings possessed. "Ok," she agreed. "Let's do it."

Now this was the strenuous part of teaching magic; replicating offensive spells that would not unintentionally injure someone. "At this moment, let everything go. Let everything go, except what really matters most, which emotions have been your strongest. Then I want you to repeat this spell; _Luci, vincere inimica mea! _It means light, vanquish my enemy. Ok?" She nodded, obviously concentrating on the task at hand.

She did the spell with such grace. She held her hands in front of her, aimed at the tree and spoke the spell. It completely vaporized the tree she targeted. Her eyes widened with alarm. "Wow. Did I just destroy a tree?" I chuckled. "Yes my beloved, I believe you did." I thought about it. Her powers were advancing at an accelerated rate, one I hadn't seen since I was learning to master my own magic.

I knew she was ready.

After she practiced on a few more trees and an unlucky boulder, I told her.

"Well Isabella, based on how fast your ability has grown in just a couple of hours, I'd say you're ready." She looked confused. "Ready for what?"

I grinned cunningly.

"To take on me."

I put forth my illusion spell and after ordering her to close her eyes, moved around.

"Now, Isabella. Find the real me."

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she glanced from illusion to illusion. This was the real test, as many people, mortal or otherwise could not tell my illusions and I apart. She scrutinized each one and then, looking straight at me said "_Lucis ostendere qui vere!" Light, reveal the one who is true! _

All my illusions disappeared at once, leaving only myself. I was astounded. She had just taken down my most difficult spell with ease. I had a hard time admitting it, but she now matched me in every way. Except being immortal, of course. Even that wouldn't take long, unless she rejected it.

"How was that?" She asked breathlessly.

"You are now the most formidable Midgardian I know. No will dare question you or attempt to harm you. If they did so, they would incur my wrath and the wrath of a Trickster is a frightening thing to behold, Isabella."

At the time, neither she nor I knew that our world was about to implode.

All because of an envious vampire.

…

I had somehow been unconsciously traveling back towards Forks. I told myself it was because I missed the weather and the hunting choices.

The truth was that I missed Bella. I missed my love's voice, her face that would grow red with her delicious blood when she was embarrassed. Her scent, especially her scent. It was freesia, lilac and roses, all blended together to make the most tantalizing aroma that instantly made my mouth water and my inner beast purr in pleasure. Surely she would want me back. Surely she would accept me back into her life.

Without her, I had nothing. She was my soulmate, and nothing would keep me from claiming what was mine.

I went to her house first to see if she was there yet. Her scent went there, immediately informing me she still lived with Charlie. He was not home, so I went in the house and right away, I noticed a note on the counter with her unique script on it.

_Out with a friend. Back soon._

_Casserole is in the fridge._

_Bella_

That wasn't surprising. Obviously she had gone forward with her time and had some sort of social life.

The next place to look would be our meadow.

….

I heard blasts of what sounded like the cosmos exploding and laughing up ahead of me. Apparently there was someone in the meadow. It oddly sounded a lot like Bella. I leaped up into the trees and, being completely silent, looked down to see Bella.

She was in the meadow…..with another man. That he wasn't human was apparent. It was also evident that he was not a vampire. That did not matter. What mattered was that he was hugging, kissing and laughing with _my_ Bella. _Mine, _my monster snarled at me. He was it appeared that he was teaching her something. They were taking a break and lying down on the meadow floor, speaking softly to one another.

"I love you, Loki. I will always be yours."

That made my long dead heart begin to shatter, as did the man's next words.

"I love you, Isabella. I will never let anyone harm you again. I will always be where you are."

He kissed her, soft as a whisper. Then I caught his next words.

"If the Avengers ever find me, you must pretend you do not know me. If they take me, I promise you this. I will come back for you, do you hear me? I will not lose you."

"Where would they take you?"

"New York City. That's where their base is."

"If they take you, I will come after you. No questions asked. I couldn't bear to lose another love. It would truly kill me this time." The man smiled. "Fair enough."

It seems I have a plane to catch.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the lack of updates! Writer's Block struck and now, I have a final coming up next week. I just wanted to remind you guys that I don't have a set update schedule for this story. It's kind of just whenever the mood strikes. So thank you for sticking with it.**

**This chapter was inspired by Linkin Park's "Numb" and 12 Stones song "Lie To Me". **

**All recognizable characters and things like that belong to their respective owners.**

Edward POV

I booked the first flight to Manhattan that I could find. The flight ended up being canceled due to weather concerns. I didn't know how much longer I could take this feeling. I felt so _empty, _like there was nothing left. Bella was my life, my soulmate, and she now loved someone else. She had moved on like I intended when I left her in the forest three years ago. I hadn't believed it would actually happen. And now this _Loki, _this Asgardian had taken my Bella away from me.

My inner demon purred with delight. He had given me a way to get revenge. My plan was to fly to Manhattan and inform these Avengers where Loki was. They were looking for him, so I would casually inform them where he was. It would be simple. I had looked up the address of Tony Stark, local New York billionaire and front man of The Avengers known as Ironman.

How did I know this?

It had taken some sleuthing, but through an old contact by the name of Garrett, I had managed to find out who they were. There was Captain America, who was literally a man out of time. His real name was Captain Steve Rodgers. He had been born around World War 2 and had enlisted in the Army only to end up being picked for an experiment that turned him into a super soldier, more or less. He had been frozen in ice for 70 years and then found by S.H.I.E.L.D., a secret government organization. There was Thor; apparently he was Loki's brother. Black Widow, who was famous for her skills as an assassin. Hawkeye, who was so good with a bow that he literally never missed what he aimed at, a truly gifted archer.

And then there was Bruce Banner, more commonly known as The Hulk. He had tried to replicate the serum used on Captain America with gamma radiation, thereby turning him into The Hulk instead of killing him. He was dangerous in a fit of rage, but he was apparently learning to gain control of the monster.

I resorted to calling Alice in order to use our private jet. The conversation was…interesting. She picked upon the first ring.

"Alice? I need a favor. I need you to ready the family jet. I'm going to Manhattan." She grew a little miffed. "_Thinking of taking off to The Big Apple without me? I'm shocked you'd let me miss out on a shopping chance like that. But I suppose. One question." _I got ready to come up with a plausible excuse. As usual, she saw through what I would have said and asked the question I didn't want to answer. _"Is this about Bella? I know I told you I saw her a few days ago, but she was blurry, indistinct. As if someone was unintentionally blocking my vision. I distinctly remember feeling an aura of magic." _Let's just say she's with a convicted felon, so to speak. I'm saving her life." _And bringing her back to me. _Alice instantly backed down. "_Very well. Just be careful, Edward. I don't know what you're doing, but I'll be watching your future. Stay safe, and bring Bella back to us."_

I hung up the phone.

That would be a great pleasure.

I arrived in the sprawling city by nightfall, checking into the St. Regis Hotel merely for keeping with the human charade. It would look strange for a 17 year old kid to be wandering the streets of Manhattan by himself.

After making sure no humans were on the staircase, I quickly went up all 50 floors using superhuman speed. Once I reached my room, I unlocked it, set my belongings in it, and promptly went to Central Park to hunt.

After not having much luck, I finally entered the New York City Zoo without as much as a sound. I hated taking away from the entertainment of the zoo, but I was thirsty and I needed to be satisfied before I confronted these Avengers. They knew nothing about me and my kind, which presented a problem. I could risk telling them, endangering their lives if The Volturi ever got wind of them. Or, I could show them examples of what I could do as I had done with Bella, and let them draw their own conclusions.

As I consumed the blood of a lion that was unfortunate enough to be my meal, I chose the latter.

The next morning, I changed the channel on the television to the local news. Not much was going on in this city. Well, that the police were aware of, anyway. I looked outside. The weather was perfect for what I had planned, mostly cloudy with a chance of sun. If the situation presented itself, I would allow my skin to be touched by the sun's rays to prove a point.

I walked out of the hotel, eager to accomplish my mission. I was going to get Bella back and it was going to go back to the way it was before. Using Garrett's information, I followed the winding streets through Manhattan until I reached Stark Industries. My head held high, I marched at a human pace up through the doors, into the lobby.

A woman sat at the reception desk. I quickly read her mind and determined a few things. Her name was Alana, she was the main receptionist for Stark Industries, a recent college graduate and most importantly, she was not supposed to let anyone up to see Mr. Stark without an appointment.

I could easily take care of that.

"Alana?" I figured using her name would catch her off guard. I was right.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I could sense her hesitation and fear. "Yeah, it's Jeremy from Yale. Remember, we used to get coffee every morning together before class?" She seemed to be searching her memory. I picked up on the fact that she thought she knew me. Maybe I'd had glasses? I could work with that.

"I used to wear glasses and dress a lot like a nerd?" I swallowed mine and Alice's pride with that one, but it worked. "Oh yeah! Hi! How's life been since graduation?" She had a nice smile. At least, it would be nice if she wasn't trying to undress me with her eyes. "Oh, good. Listen, I know I'm _technically _supposed to have an appointment to see Mr. Stark, but do you think you could let me sneak by this time? My father left something for him to give to me when he passed on. I was supposed to retrieve it today."

Her hesitation grew. "I'm not sure…..I could get in real trouble." I flashed my dazzling smile, as Bella called it. "Come on, I'll buy you coffee next time I see you, ok?" She thought about doing more than that, which I ignored. "Alright, Jeremy, but if I get in trouble, you'll owe me _2 _coffees!"

I smiled. "Fair enough. Thanks Alana, see you around."

I quickly ascended the stairs, deciding the elevator was much too slow for my liking. I reached the top floor of the skyscraper and after determining which door I needed by listening closely to conversations, knocked on the private suite of billionaire Tony Stark.

This was going to be one interesting conversation.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Do you think The Avengers will believe him about Loki? Or will they require proof? And do you think Natasha will test the fact that he's bulletproof? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, just to let you guys know, I've kind of made Edward a jerk. It was unintentional. That's just how it happened, I guess. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**This chapter is brought to you by Black Veil Brides' "Unbroken", Shinedown's "Adrenaline" and Evanescence's "Hello". **

**Anything recognizable belongs to their respectful owners. I just get to have my way with things.**

Third Person POV

Tony Stark was growing angrier by the minute. He had just come back from another patrol looking for Loki. There was no sign of him. This was not a good thing. Who knew what kind of mischief he could be causing?

He flew onto the roof of Stark Industries, huffing in frustration as his armor was removed. "JARVIS, let the team know I'm coming in and have an update. Meet in the living room."

"_Yes, sir. I believe they were hoping for good news." _He rolled his eyes at the AI. "Well, they're not going to get it." He walked in the door of his personal suite and sat at the table just as Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor were sitting down. It was Natasha who spoke first.

"So Tony, what's happened? Anything new?" He scowled. "Well Widow, what the hell do you think? Considering the fact that Loki has basically disappeared off the face of the planet when in fact we _know_ he's still here, things are just peachy." She frowned at Tony. "I expected a professional update, not a bratty child's whining." He got ready to retort, when JARVIS interrupted him.

"_Sir, I apologize for the interruption, but there is someone at your door and I cannot identify him." _Tony thought that was odd. Usually JARVIS could tell him who was at the door. "What do you mean?" "_I mean I can't identify his species." _That put everyone on high alert. They heard a knock at the door and Tony went to answer it.

When he opened the door he didn't know what to expect, but he certainly wasn't expecting this, a very pale man who looked like he could model underwear for Calvin Klein. He looked about 17 with copper-toned hair and the strangest colored eyes he had ever seen. They were golden yellow, almost like a wolf. Upon seeing them, he knew one thing. No human had eyes that color, not without eye surgery or something of the like.

"Hello Mr. Stark. I believe I have some information you'll find useful. May I come in?" Tony looked back at the team. Thor looked confused, Bruce looked nervous, Steve looked relaxed while still being battle ready. Clint and Natasha's eyes were darting around, taking every detail about their surroundings. Natasha's eyes narrowed as she saw Edward. She spoke in Russian, something so did very little.

"_Chto vy?" _ Edward answered back in the same tongue. "_Rasslabʹtesʹ. Ya obʺyasnyu ." _ The rest of the team grew tense. It was Thor who spoke. "Sir, from where do you come?" Edward grinned. "As I just told Miss Romanov, if you give me just a moment, I will explain. May I sit?" Tony nodded. "Of course." Edward sat down in one of the dining room chairs. "I must say, it's nice to meet The Avengers. The Volturi has expressed interest in you, but only as a passing fancy. It's never really occurred to them how powerful you are." They all stiffened. "I'm sorry; I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Edward Cullen. I live in Forks, Washington. It has recently come to my attention that you are looking for someone named Loki, is that correct?" Thor grew agitated. "Mortal, how do you know that name? Does he have some kind of bargain with you?" Edward rolled his eyes. "No. I just happen to know where he is." Natasha jumped up with her gun at the ready. "And how exactly did you get this information, Edward?"

He looked at the gun and chuckled, a tinkling sound. "You actually think that will hurt me?" Her eyebrow twitched. He shrugged his shoulders. "Give it your best attempt." Less than two seconds after he answered her, she fired. She stood there shocked. He had literally just stood there and let her shoot him. The bullet had hit him and bounced off, into the wall like it was nothing. She got into a battle ready stance. He held his hands up in surrender. "I promise, I'm not here to cause trouble." She snarled at him. "What are you? You're obviously not human." He smiled his crooked smile. "You are correct. And now that you know, if The Volturi ever find out that you know, they will either kill you or demand you be changed. Immediately."

It was Steve who spoke next. "Who exactly are these 'Volturi'?"

"They are the rulers of my kind" Edward informed him.

"And what is your kind?" Bruce asked, curious.

Edward drove his point home. "I'll give three hints. I can't eat food, I'm incredibly fast and strong, and I don't go out in the sunlight."

Natasha's eyes lit up.

"_Vampir."_

The rest of the team looked at her with wide eyes.

He grinned. "That's right. _Vampire._"

Tony grew confused. "So wait, vampires exist? You'll burn to a crisp if you're in the sunlight?" Edward corrected him. "Actually, that part of the legends isn't true. Instead, I do this."

He went over to the window and pulled back his shirtsleeve, causing a million diamond sparkles to light up the room. They all gasped. "So, do you kill humans?" It was Clint who spoke this time. Edward shook his head. "No, I hunt animals. That's why my eyes are gold. If I hunted humans, my eyes would be crimson red. Now, would you like to know where Loki is?"

They all sat down and got to business.

"So wait, he's in Forks? What is he doing there?" Natasha asked.

Edward informed them of the worst part. "And the worst part is, he's with my Bella." They all had a WTF look on their faces. "Who is Bella?" Tony asked.

Edward grew somber. "My true mate. I don't know why he's with her, but I fear what he has planned for her."

Tony stood up and looked around. "Well team, looks like we're headed to the Pacific Northwest. JARVIS, ready my private jet and place a call to Director Fury. We're going for Loki. And we're not going down without a fight. We won't let him harm anyone else. Don't worry, Edward. We'll get Bella back."

Edward's inner beast purred happily.

_Exactly what I wanted to hear. _

**A/N: So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? *ducks from flames* For those of you who are hating Edward, don't worry. *evil laugh* I have something special planned for him.**

**Reviews would be wonderful!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm apologizing ahead of time for the multiple POV changes. That's just how it had to be written. This chapter is brought to you by Bruno Mars-It Will Rain and Fergie- Big Girls Don't Cry.**

**DISCLAIMER-The respective artists, writers, etc. own everything. I just own my creative genius. XD**

It all happened so fast that for the first few minutes, I couldn't process it.

We had been practicing in the meadow, apparently with exceptional progress. I was learning so much, it's like I was born to do this, to learn Loki's magic and master it.

"Alright Isabella, I want you to hit me with the most complicated spell you can, ok?" I nodded. "_Lux, tutare unum quis sum cara!" _That was part one. It means 'Light, protect the one I hold dear.' I spoke the second part. "_Lucem tribuerit malum! Disperdam eos omnes!" _It means 'Light, grant me the power of mischief! Destroy them all!'

Brilliant green waves of light shot out towards Loki, enveloping him in what looked like an unbreakable green bubble, like a force field. Next, it exploded in all directions, sparing nothing and sending me flying. Loki caught me before I hit the ground. I looked around the meadow; everything and I do mean _everything, _was flattened or vaporized. I turned around, filled with joy at accomplishing my task.

"Remarkable Isabella. Truly remarkable." He leaned down and gave me a sweet, soft kiss. It was akin to a feather brushing my skin. He had changed so much in the past two months.He was a new person and would stay this way, _stay mine_ forever.

Or at least I thought so until my world exploded.

Loki POV

I was just enjoying my time with Isabella. I enjoyed teaching her everything I knew. After all, she was a more than willing pupil.

I pulled back from kissing her, when I heard it. It was a sound I had hoped I would never hear again.

It sounded like a jet engine. I looked up to the eastern sky.

It was Ironman. The battle-ready part of my psyche was figuring out strategies. The compassionate part of me was terrified. I was going to lose Isabella.

I tilted her chin up and spoke words I had hoped never to use.

"You remember what I told you about The Avengers?" She nodded quietly, eyes round and wide with fear. "Pretend you don't know me. Can you do that?"

Her lips quivered. "Why?"

I could feel my face grow solemn. "To keep you safe." And with that, I pulled out my Tessaract-infused scepter, pushing Isabella behind my body. I fully phased to my battle armor and put on the old Loki's face and attitude. Sadly, it wasn't hard to accomplish. As Ironman dropped from the sky, I heard a whispering in the wind, as if someone was running at an incredibly high speed. Seconds later, another deathly pale individual rushed into the meadow with The Widow on his back. She hopped off and pulled out her guns. Hawkeye was flying a military jet armed to the teeth with guns, missiles and the like. I heard a great roaring in the distance. _That must be the green beast,_ I thought. I figured Captain America was in the jet with Hawkeye. That only left my brother.

No sooner had I thought of him then did Thor, God of Thunder drop from the sky clad in battle armor like myself, hold Mjolnir.

_Show time, _I thought.

Third Person POV

All the Avengers were assembled in the meadow. What they found was not what they were expecting.

Loki was standing next to a human woman who looked to be in her 20's. He almost looked to be shielding her from them. _She must be his hostage, _Tony thought. _That must be Bella. _

"Hey, reindeer games, show's over. We found you. Now hand over the human." Loki smirked. They knew that look all too well. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, she's going to help me. With her, I can finally rule Midgard."

"Fat chance," Natasha muttered. "Loki, hand her over or we'll make you. Now." He looked at his scepter and then at Natasha. He aimed and was ready to fire, when Captain America dropped from the jet. "You know, this take over the world plot of yours is kind of getting out of hand." Loki smiled again. "Ahh, but that's the plan, you see."

He fired at Steve, which he blocked, but not before Black Widow shot her Taser at him. He collapsed to the ground, writhing and convulsing. "Loki!" Bella couldn't help crying out for him. Everyone stared at her, and then looked back at him. He went limp and dropped the scepter onto the grass. "Why in Valhalla did you do that?! You promised me you wouldn't harm him. He is my brother! A royal of Asgard and does not deserve to be treated in such a manner!" Thor got done yelling at the rest of the team, but it was Hawkeye who answered him.

"We had to do something, Thor. He was going to murder us all and take the girl as well as the knowledge of the Tessaract with him. We did what we had to do. Now, let's get him in the jet and get back to Manhattan and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ. I need to polish up a few arrows for what that pig did to me."

Thor glared at him. "Have care how you speak of my brother, Hawk." He nodded at him in understanding. They all turned to Edward and thanked him for his help. All Edward cared about was Bella. He ran up to her. She was broken and bruised in side, having had her love attacked and taken away from her. He held her in his arms and tried to comfort her.

It was then she realized that the arms were not the strong, limber ones that had held her moments before. No, these were arms she would know anywhere. Hard, smooth and cold as stone. She looked up not into frost blue eyes, but warm golden ones and jumped back in surprise.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tanya or something?" She spat at him venomously. How dare he come back now, after the pain he had put her through?

"I came back for you, Bella. For you, my mate. I could not stand to be away from you a second longer. And in the process, helped catch a wanted fugitive when really, I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off his shoulders." He smiled his crooked smile thinking it could wipe away the hurtful words he had just uttered. She looked at him with hate and stood up. He tried to embrace her.

"Edward, I'd suggest you keep back if you want to remain alive." She said dangerously. He didn't listen to her, so she spoke something Loki had taught her. "_Accende, proice eum trans prati."_

'_Light_, throw him across the meadow.'

Quicker than lightning, Edward was flung clear to the other side of the meadow and hit a tree, which tumbled down from the impact. Bella walked up to him and began to tell him what to do.

"Here's what's going on, _Edward Cullen. _I'm not your mate. Not anymore. I've found someone who I love dearly, someone I won't have to change for. I can be me, not the fragile delicate version of me that you imagine. Now, you are going to take me to my house. I'm going to pack up a suitcase and tell Charlie I'm going to New York, a weekend getaway with some friends. You are going to drive me to the airport. After that, I'm going to get on a plane bound for Manhattan. And you, I'm never going to see you again, got it?"

He nodded in fear while secretly making his own travel plans.

She smirked. "Good. Now let's go.

I've got a plane to catch."

**A/N: Wow! A really long chapter, huh? The muse hijacked me again on this one. The next chapter is going to fast forward a little bit. The movie still happened for the most part. Next scene is the battle with The Avengers!**

**Reviews make the perfect Christmas gift, yes?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I'm sorry this chapter is so long. The muse took hold and when I saw how long it was, I decided to throw her back into her cage for a couple days. I may post again in a day or two, but I must tell you that we have almost reached our conclusion! Sad, I know. But all good things must end. This chapter was brought to you by Evanescence- My Last Breath. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the poem thing I put in here. For everything else, I must tell Joss Whedon and Stephenie Meyer that I will be eternally grateful.**

Edward pulled into the airport smoothly in his silver Volvo. _Ugh, _I thought. _I don't know why he'd want to drive a car like this. I'd prefer a Shelby Ford Mustang. Sleek, pretty and fast. And not driven by this pompous jerk._

He let me out at the front of the drop-off line. I turned around to face him and gave him my final orders.

"I mean it, Edward Cullen. This is the last time I want to see you. _Ever. _If I ever see you again or you follow me to New York, I will find a way to end your existence, with Loki's help or without. Understand?" He nodded and said, "Be careful, Bella." I glared at him. "I think I prefer Isabella. Oh wait, only Loki can call me that. You don't deserve to." He stared at me in shock. "Goodbye Edward." And with that, I raced into the airport.

I hoped with everything in me that the flight to Manhattan I had looked up online still had seats available.

I was settled into my seat in coach, nearly bouncing in anticipation. I had to figure out exactly how I was going to get Loki back. No doubt to keep up appearances, he had gone back to what I referred to as 'Old Loki'. I had been monitoring the local news in New York via satellite TV on the plane. It was going to take me exactly 24 hours to get to New York, even on a nonstop flight. I flicked on the little screen in front of me, seeing that the in-flight movie was Romeo & Juliet.

My favorite.

I arrived into LaGuardia airport and caught the nearest taxi I could. I was running out of time. The news had shown me that there was something on top of Stark Tower, and it looked like some kind of energy device.

I knew it had something to do with Loki, but what?

I spoke to the cab driver.

"Take me to downtown Manhattan, please." His eyes bugged out. "I don't think you wanna go there, miss. There's a lot of things not right down there. Whole place is blocked off."

I sighed in frustration. "Actually, I do want to go there. The man I love is down there and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else stop me! Now take me downtown!" After seeing my hands start to glow green, he did just that.

As soon as I got out of the cab, the driver took off like a bat out of hell. I didn't blame him; it was a mess down here. I looked up to the sky above Stark Tower, just as a hole was ripped into the sky and the aliens I saw in my dream began to pile through by the thousands.

_Focus, Bella. Follow your mission._

I had to find Loki, and fast. My world depended on it. I ran around back alleys and side streets, until I realized where I was currently standing.

It was the spot I had been in when my dream had started. After realizing this, I knew where to go. And I also knew that this outcome could be very different from the one I dreamed about. He could have gotten rid of his feelings about me and gone evil, lost to me forever. The thought sickened me. _No, _I thought. _I will not allow myself to think like that._

I turned the corner and let my new instincts take over. I flung my hand out in front of me, spoke the spell and waited.

" _Lux et magicae, maleficio et mahemium. Afferte dilectione mea ad me. Esse egredietur!"_

_Light and magic, mischief and mayhem. Bring my love to me. Be unleashed!_

As he was flying down the street on a thing that looked like a hovercraft, the spell hit him with such force that he and his army were sent flying, landing hard on the asphalt. He looked up in anger at what could've caused such a thing…and saw me. His response was instantaneous.

"Isabella! What are you doing here? I told you to stay away. It isn't safe for you here." I scoffed at that. "So it's ok for you to be evil and kill people, but when I come after the love of my life to save him from himself and the Darkness he carries because I _love _him, you tell me it's not safe? I call bullshit. I know you feel the same way about me. I've seen it. You could have refused my attention, left me alone. But instead, you opened up. You showed me what real love, trust, and _magic _can do. You saved me, Loki.

Now let me save you."

I went up to him and kissed him with every ounce of passion and love in my body that I was capable of feeling. It caught him off guard, enough that he started weeping. I noticed the aliens getting closer.

"I don't deserve you, Isabella. I don't deserve any of this." I spoke to him gently. "Yes you do." He looked up at me with haunted eyes. "Why?"

I smiled. "Because I love you. You are mine, and mine only. There will never be anyone else." He gave me a tight hug.

"I love you too, Isabella. Now, I have one problem. What do we do about the Chitauri?"

I grinned cleverly, a trait I had picked up from him.

"I have an idea."

Loki POV

I was not completely thrilled with the idea of her fighting, but I had to admit. It had its merits.

For example, it was going to completely throw off The Avengers, who were still tirelessly fighting the Chitauri. We raced down 39th street as fast as we were able.

Ironman was currently fighting off a group along with Captain America, although not very successfully. One of them struck him where he was unprotected and he cried out in pain. It was then that he noticed Isabella and myself.

"Hey, what are you doing with that girl?" I arched an eyebrow. "What does it matter to you?" He looked at me funny, like he expected me to strike him any moment, which he probably did. I was going to do no such thing. "Captain, I have a proposition for you and your team. I can help you defeat them…in exchange for not taking me prisoner. I need to be with my Isabella, to help her fight. You see, I am not the Loki you once knew. I changed during my time in Forks. I now care for Isabella more than my own life. I could not bear it if I'm taken from her again."

Ironman and Captain America just stood there speechless. _Well then, best to start helping them. _Just before I jumped into the fighting, I gave Isabella a few pointers.

"Don't go for the immediate offensive. They'll be expecting that. Instead, feint to the side, attack from wherever they're not expecting. I will be here if you require assistance." She gave me a quick kiss. "Ok. Stay safe." I smirked. "Do not fret. I shall be fine." And with that, I jumped into the battle with newly renowned purpose.

I could feel them weakening, getting ready to surrender. Isabella was doing beautifully, as was expected. It had indeed confused both The Avengers and the Chitauri when I switched sides. The scepter continued to work even so. I was using both my natural magic and the power of the Tessaract when I turned to look at Isabella and wished I hadn't.

She was in a serious confrontation with one of the Chitauri and glanced over, presumably to make sure I was alright, and it struck her. She cried out and fell to the ground. I screamed out for her. "Isabella!" She fell to the ground with an audible slapping noise. It leaned over her, ready to finish the job.

I dispatched the group in front of me in a second and raced over, enraged like I haven't been for centuries.

"_Antiqua virtute deleret sine vestigii." Ancient power, destroy them without a trace. _As Isabella would say, it disintegrated. I dropped to my knees when I reached her, checking for her wounds. Seconds later, I found it. The alien I had just destroyed had used its gun on her, shooting her in the stomach. She was steadily bleeding and I began to panic. If this wound was not repaired, it would be the death of her.

I couldn't have that. I tried to speak to her, to keep her awake. To keep her alive.

"Isabella, stay with me. Please, my swan. Don't leave me." I began shedding tears as she attempted to speak. "I-I can't move. Loki, why can't I move?" I answered her honestly. "You've been shot. It is not as bad as it seems." She smiled through what I'm certain was incredible pain. "Loki, don't lie to me. You know I hate that." I chuckled humorlessly, a hollow sound. The world around me began to feel dark. She gasped. "I'm fading, Loki. Remember, I lo-love you always. Even through eternity." And with that, her soul, the light that had been thrust into my life, faded and left this world. I could feel myself retreating into my own mind, where the demons that had been kept quiet by Isabella, suddenly roared to life.

I vaguely heard Thor and the others run to where I was with Isabella's…body. This is why it had been dangerous to love a mortal. They were so weak, so fragile. Thor was muttering some nonsense about a prophecy he had heard. I grew cold.

"What do you know, son of Odin? You think you can bring her back to me? SHE'S DEAD. Gone. I will never see her again. You have no idea of the depth of the love she had for me, and I her. I will never find it again in this lifetime. Leave me."

Third Person POV

Loki was growing furious with ways to wreak havoc on the Chitauri for taking his love from him. Thor's voice finally broke through Loki's rage, with a message of hope.

"Brother, this is not just a prophecy. It relates to you, and her. Will you let me recite it?" Loki thought it was pointless, but nodded.

_A man once in Darkness_

_Now in the Light_

_With only the power of mischief_

_And thunder alike can they bring back his love_

_And set everything alight_

_The truth will reveal_

_The true Goddess of Mischief and Mayhem_

_Ancient power and light will come together_

_To unveil the Chosen One_

_Knowing once this happens_

_It cannot be undone_

_A precipice in front of you_

_A new life you are free to choose_

_Between the one who is damned_

_And the one who will save you._

Loki stared in shock. "What are you trying to say, Thor?" He smiled again with that glimmer of hope. "I am saying we can bring her back to us, to you. I cannot do this alone. I need your help."

"I will do anything to bring Isabella back to me. Let's begin."

The other Avengers formed a circle around the Gods, preventing them from harm and interruption from whatever was about to take place. They began chanting in what Black Widow recognized as Latin.

"_Antiqua virtute, lumine et magicae resonant et maleficio existimabat. Huic succurret ceciderunt redis ad nos. Spiritu et anima et corpus reducere. Conplete prophetiæ."_

_Ancient power, light and magic, thunder and mischief. Help this fallen one return to us. Bring back her spirit and make her body and soul one. Fulfill the prophecy._

Then they spoke one part in English. "_Return to us." _They went back and forth between Latin and English and as they did so, they noticed what was happening. Bella's body was slowly rising in the air, up and up until it looked like she was floating in the center of the circle they had formed. A green light began to shine and race all up and down her body. Her hair was growing longer and had more sheen to it. She grew even paler than she already was, almost like a vampire. The light continued to transform her, changing her clothes from jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket to a beautiful green and gold dress with blue gems decorating the bodice. It held both the color of Loki's armor and his eyes, the first thing about him to captivate Bella.

Finally, her head tilted upwards and as it did, a beautiful glowing white light came floating on the wind, stopping to hover in front of her face, which had grown ethereal in its beauty. Her eyes flew open and the white light raced into her eyes. As it did so, some strange ancient markings appeared all over her body. Loki gasped in surprise.

"No, it's not possible. She can't be…" He was growing excited at the possibility of what was unfolding in front of him. Just then Bella's body was lowered to the ground. As her feet touched the asphalt, she stood tall and strong, and uttered the first thing that came to mind.

"_Dea sum malum."_

_I am the Goddess of Mischief._

Just then, Edward flew around the corner of the street so fast that if he hadn't been a vampire, he'd have whiplash.

"Bella!" He noticed how pale she was and looked at her eyes, which had turned an unearthly shade of blue. When she spotted Edward, they turned to brown again.

He glared at Loki in pure rage.

"What have you done?"

**A/N: DUH DUH DUHHHHHH! Weren't expecting that, were you? Didn't think so. This is kind of what I've had in mind for Bella from the get go. It suits her, yes? And don't worry. What I have planned for Edward is next!**

**Another round of reviews would make another good Christmas present, don't you think? **** Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again, fellow readers! Wow, I'm just on a roll, huh? The muse refused to stay in her cage. The good news is that I'm not up until 7AM on this fine evening. I was up that late last night, but that doesn't matter. The Edward part you've all been waiting for is here! Enjoy! This chapter is brought to you by Beyonce- Halo.**

**Disclaimer: They own everything, I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?**

Bella POV

I opened my eyes, feeling disoriented. _Where am I? And why am I wearing a fancy dress? _I said the first thing that came to mind, which strangely, wasn't in English.

"_Dea sum malum."_

_I am the Goddess of Mischief._

It wasn't the fact that it was in Latin that startled me. What startled me was the fact that it wasn't my native language and that I was surrounded by a shaken Loki, grinning Thor, and the rest of The Avengers who had confused looks on their faces. Then, to make things worse, I was looking around and who should I happen to see but _Edward Cullen. _I began stalk toward him, only stopping to speak to Loki, again in Latin.

"_Carissimi, placeam mutuari hoc? Oportet me disponere de hoc creatura."_

_Beloved, may I borrow this? I must dispose of this creature._

Loki looked down at the scepter I was referring to and nodded, getting a devious grin on his beautiful face. He handed it to me. Oddly, I noted it felt heavy. But that didn't matter. Loki released the staff and I began to stalk towards Edward. As I did, I felt my eyes change color and my body react. This time, I was predator, he was prey. I began to speak to him in Latin again. _I think I like Latin, _I decided.

"_Edward Cullen, quid obstabat reuniting conatus puniendi et amore meo. Et ego dixi vobis quod ego ut finis. By potestate Tessaract et maleficio, Recéde!_

_Edward Cullen, you have attempted to stop me from reuniting with my love and therefore must be punished. I warned you that I would end your existence and so I shall. By the power of the Tessaract and mischief, begone!_

He watched the tip of the scepter begin to glow the same color blue that my eyes currently were. By the time he realized what was happening, I fired it at him. The bolt of light hit him instantly, but he did not disappear as fast. He cried out in pain as the light spread along his entire body, burning him from the inside out. All of a sudden, he caught fire and that was it. He was gone. _Serves you right, disco ball. _I looked around at the now dead Chitauri and the destruction that was Manhattan. This was going to take some explaining. Loki was talking with Thor, arguing with him almost. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"The All Father will approve. She is now divine in nature. It would be different if she were still mortal." Thor frowned. "That is not the point, brother. The fact is that this is a serious step, not to be taken lightly. Father will not approve of not having a ceremony." Loki grinned. "Ahh, we will still have one. It just won't be as well-thought out and prepared as his was. You forget he pursued Frigga for a century. He will understand when I tell him how she has taken over my heart so irreversibly."

Thor huffed. "Very well, brother. Go and ask her then."

I stood waiting in my spot as Loki walked over. He held his hands behind his back. He apparently did something that made Thor smile. Loki walked up to me and sank to one knee, ever so graceful.

"Isabella Swan, you have pulled me from Darkness by showering me with your light. You blew down every defense and left me bare, quieting my inner demons. You made me question who I was and why I behaved with such hatred. I have saved you from that ridiculous vampire and in turn, you have saved me. My love for you is like the universe. It is all-encompassing and never-ending. I want to spend the rest of my long life with you and eventually, eternity as well. Never have I loved a mortal so much that I caused her to become _immortal, _for it is truly our love that caused the transformation. You will live in luxury and want for nothing. Would you be able to accept my hand in marriage?" He peeked up at me, eyes glittering like unnamed gemstones. Speaking of gemstones, he held one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. It wasn't a stone I could name, for it could not have been found on Earth. It was a stone that every time you looked at it, it seemed to shine a different color. And the band looked like it was made of pure gold.

I was at a loss for words, so I cried from happiness instead. Then I thought about it. Could I say yes? He was offering me the chance of a lifetime, but could I do it?

Could I leave Charlie and my friends here for another _planet? _He sensed my hesitation and as usual, silenced my fears. "Do not worry about your family and friends. We will return to Midgard to visit every so often." And with that, my decision was made.

"Yes, Loki. I will gladly marry you." He languidly kissed my hand and said "Asgard never gained such a beautiful woman." That made me blush and he laughed. Just then, a man clad in all black pulled up and got out of a car, aiming a gun at Loki.

"Loki, step away from my team and put your hands behind your head." Ironman stepped in front of us. "Fury, wait." The man with a patch over one eye glared. "Do I look like I'm going to wait when you've got a war criminal standing next to you?"

Ironman rolled his eyes. "Look, Reindeer Games here has apparently changed. He helped us defeat the Chitauri and saved a human, turning her immortal in the process." Fury, as he was apparently called, looked at me and his eyes bugged out. He seemed to be pondering whether to shoot Loki or let us go when he saw the ring on my left hand. His mouth opened and closed a few times and then he spoke again.

"Well, he's still got some explaining to do, as do you miss…?" I grinned. "Isabella Swan." He looked at his 'team'. "Right. I suppose we should call your parents."

"It's just my dad and actually, why don't I just go introduce him myself?"

Fury agreed and we all left for what I found out was called S.H.I. . HQ.

After explaining as much as we could to Director Fury, I called Charlie and explained to him as much as I could over the phone; he swore he was coming to New York to see me. I had yet to drop the _I'm an immortal Goddess bomb_ and I grew concerned. "No, Dad. I'll come to you, ok? Hang up the phone and I'll be there before you know it."

He seemed reluctant, but agreed. "Alright, Bella. I'll see you soon." I grinned. "Ok. Bye Dad."

"Goodbye, Bella." Then he hung up and I gave the phone back to Director Fury. I turned to Loki to ask him a burning question.

"Do I have the ability to teleport like you do?" He laughed. "I believe you do, Isabella, but there's only one way to find out." I felt confused. "And what's that?"

He laughed again. "Why, to test it of course. Simply think of your destination and imagine yourself flying there, faster than the speed of sound. Faster than a vampire, if you will. If you hold onto me, I will travel with you."

I pictured Forks in my mind. Rainy and green, and Charlie's house. It's a two-story, white house with green trimming on the shutters. His police cruiser sitting out front. Just like that, it felt like I was flying through the air at supersonic speed. Within seconds, I was there. I knocked on the front door and waited for him to answer.

When he opened the door, we were not who he was expecting. His mouth flopped open and closed again, until he saw the ring on the third finger of my left hand. Then he got angry.

"Young lady, you've got some explaining to do!"

I could only nod in agreement. This was not going to be your typical father-daughter conversation and with the help of Loki, I would get through it.

Loki had indeed had to help me explain what happened, both in Manhattan and to me. He seemed surprised at first, but was ok with it. Until we mentioned the fact that I was leaving _for another planet. _He just about lost his marbles with that one.

"Absolutely NOT! What about attending your wedding? How am I supposed to get to know my future son-in-law? How will I stay in contact? It's not like you can use the phone on….what was it called again?" Loki answered him. "Asgard, the realm eternal." He looked at Loki like he'd just sprouted two heads. "Ok….Bells, do you really have to go?" I sighed. "I do. I don't really fit in here anymore. I mean, come on. I'm a _Goddess, _the Goddess of Mischief to which Loki is my counterpart. We have to gain Odin's favor and, if he deems us and me worthy, we will rule. I will be Queen of Asgard, something I can't do from here. Do you understand?"

He blew out a long breath. "I do. I don't have to like it, but I do understand. Loki, you take care of her now, you hear? You may be a God but I am a police officer and a father. That is a very deadly combination for everyone, got it?" Loki looked slightly amused, but nodded his head. He turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you Bells. Always have and I always will." I grinned. "I know Dad. Me too."

We walked out his front door and teleported back to New York to prepare for my trip to Asgard.

My new home and my new life.

_Now, let's just hope Odin approves of me. _

**A/N: Nice, huh? So I'm guessing there will be maybe 2 more chapters, possibly 3. Not quite sure yet. What about Edward? Did you like it, hate it? *ducks from rotten tomatoes* OH! And what did you think of the convo with Charlie?**

**You guys know what to do. Do I even have to ask? *sarcasm***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say how thankful I am for everyone who has been enjoying this crazy story. I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys seeing these two together! I have decided that there will only be two more chapters, but fear not! I have some other ideas in the works. ;D**

**This chapter is brought to you by the song that started it all, If You Ask Me To by Celine Dion.**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable things belong to their owners.**

Bella POV

We arrived back in New York just in time to get ready for our trip. I wasn't bringing anything with me from here except my photo album of pictures from throughout my life. I had been glancing through it, when my cell phone rang. That was odd. I was having it disconnected, so the only person who could have been calling me was…..

_Alice. _

I picked up right away and she instantly started screaming at me.

"_Why the HELL did you kill Edward? More importantly, HOW? A human can't kill a vampire unless she sets it on fire and we move too fast! Even more important, why can't I see you clearly in my visions anymore? You're blurry and dim, almost like you aren't here anymore."_

I answered her with the truth. "That's because I'm not human. Well, not anymore. Loki saved my life, turning me into a Goddess. The long-foretold Goddess of Mischief."

She sounded confused, not a common thing for Alice. "_What? What do you mean, a Goddess?"_

I sighed. "Where are you right now? Like, what country and city?"

"_Why?" _she asked.

I was growing frustrated, so I looked to Loki for comfort. He wrapped his arms around me as I spoke. "Just answer the damn question, Alice." She did, with much reluctance.

"We're still in the United States. We're with the Denali Coven in Alaska." I grinned, delighted to show my former family my new powers. "Ok. Hang up the phone and count to ten, human speed."

She was growing worried. "Bella? What are you going to do?" I laughed, a happy sound that lit up my whole world. "You'll see. Bye Alice!"

She hung up. "Goodbye, Bella….."

I hung up the phone and after making sure I didn't need anything off of it, destroyed it. I glanced at Loki once again. "Ready for this?" He smiled blissfully. "Of course, my love."

With that, we traveled to Denali, Alaska. Conveniently, we stopped right on their doorstep. Alice walked out onto the porch as she said 10, and saw Loki and I.

She shook her head back and forth. "What? How? How did you get here so fast? Weren't you in Manhattan?" I answered her questions one at a time.

"For lack of a better word, I teleported. I did it by envisioning your face and what I knew of this house. When I teleport, I travel faster than you do at top speed and yes, I was in Manhattan exactly 10 seconds ago."

Her eyes widened. "So that's why you said to count to 10. You were giving me a time of arrival." I nodded, and then saw Emmett come bouncing out of the house. He did a double take when he saw me. "Bella, is that you? How are you here? And who's the guy in the costume?" Loki's lips twitched when Emmett called his robes a 'costume'. "Don't mind him, love. He's as simple-minded as they come." I murmured in his ear. He nodded and then addressed Emmett.

"I am Loki of Asgard. God of Mischief and royal prince. I am also Isabella's _true _soulmate. Not that vampire fellow she disposed of." Emmett's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "You mean the Loki from the comic books?" He nodded, to which Emmett just said "Awesome, dude!" Soon, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle followed suit and were standing with us on the porch. They were thrilled at seeing me, until they saw Edward wasn't with me and I was in the arms of another.

"Bella?" Esme gently asked. "Where is Edward?" I sighed. This was going to be hard on them. I was about to drop the bomb, until Loki did it for me. "She destroyed him, sending him back where he belongs." His eyes were fiercely sweeping the crowd, challenging them to defy him. I huffed.

_It must be an old habit_, I thought.

They all started to grow sad and upset at me, until I had an idea. It would both demonstrate my new powers and show them what Edward did. I informed Loki of my plan and stepped forward, speaking the Latin spell.

_Antiqua virtute veritatem._

_Ancient power, reveal the truth._

They were not expecting what they saw next.

**A/N: Sorry to cut it off there, but I must go to bed. Thanks so much and love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

Loki POV

Isabella had me help explain what caused her transformation to her father. He was shocked, to say the least. Once she sat down and explained that she could not remain here, that she had to go to Asgard with me and why, he understood. He didn't like it but he couldn't stop it. She said her goodbyes and then got a call from the vampire's…..sister.

She said she'd she her soon and turned to me, silently asking me to travel with her. We ended up in what looked like a winter wonderland. _Unlike Jotunnheim, _I thought to myself. I shook those disturbing thoughts away in despair. _Like how I wouldn't have met her if I hadn't been abducted by Odin as a child. _

She summoned up her powers to show the vampires what happened to Edward. I let her words and vision fill the night and free up the truth. The sooner we got through this, the sooner we could get to Asgard.

Bella POV

I spoke the words that would set the vision into motion.

_Antiqua virtute veritatem._

_Ancient power, reveal the truth._

The light swirled out from my hand and formed a circle on the ground in front of the Cullens. They gasped in surprise as it came to a stop and produced the vision. It showed Edward spying on Loki and I, flying to Manhattan to tell the Avengers about us and finally, him coming back to "rescue" me and following me to New York where I destroyed him. While watching this, they also saw my transformation and the looks on their faces were, as they say, priceless. Even Emmett had been quiet while watching. It ended with me saying my first words after coming back, in Latin which shocked them.

It was over in about 5 minutes and then they all looked at me with questions in their eyes. Alice was the first to speak.

"What was that scepter with the glowing, blue light coming out of it?" I let Loki explain that one.

"It's called the Tessaract. It's basically the universe's weapon of mass destruction. It can be used for good….or bad. It all depends on whose using it." I glanced over at Isabella amorously and smiled. "And whether or not you have somebody to keep you from the darkness that surrounds it."

She looked a little confused still, until Emmett gleefully told her "It can basically destroy anything or anyone. It makes things disintegrate." Rosalie gave him a sideways glance. "And how do you know that, Emmett?"

She arched her eyebrow, which made him swallow in fear. "Well, you see Rosie, ummm…." She glared at him. "EMMETT? Tell me now!" He looked down in shame and spilled the beans. "Fine! I read comic books, ok! They didn't have them when I was a kid and I saw one at the store once and I liked it! I'm sorry, Rosie. I wanted to tell you but I was embarrassed."

Her glare softened into a smile and she said "Oh, Emmett. I'm so proud of you! You're actually doing something other than playing video games." Then she started laughing. They all did, and I realized I was happy with the way things had turned out. I came and showed them what I needed to, putting that chapter of my life to rest.

Now it was time to go to Asgard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

We teleported back to New York outside the SHIELD offices where Thor was waiting with Dr. Banner. He was holding the Tesseract in some sort of metal container, which would help us get back to Asgard. He looked around at all the Avengers, nodded, then looked at me and said "Are you ready, Isabella?"

I glanced around at what would probably my last glimpse of Earth for a long time and spoke my answer.

"Yes."

With that, Thor turned the handle on the container and it powered up, shooting us all into the heart of the Cosmos.

Straight to Asgard, my new home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella POV

We arrived in what seemed like minutes and I immediately noticed what was obviously a guard in golden armor, holding a giant sword. His eyes were the color of liquid fire and seemed all-knowing. This must be the Gatekeeper. Thor approached him and spoke.

"Heimdall, please let Father know I have-" Heimdall cut him off. "Returned with Loki and to beg for his pardon. I know this, but I do not know the young maiden with him. What is your name, miss?"

"Isabella Swan. I was a mortal who was turned immortal by Loki and Thor bringing me back to life. I am apparently the long-foretold Goddess of Mischief."

His eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "So I see. Odin Allfather is expecting you."

Loki glanced at me as we walked up to the throne room.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

I wasn't, but I put forth my bravado and said "Yes."

And then I came face to face with Odin Allfather. He looked less then pleased that Loki was standing there, with me in tow.

"Loki Laufeyson, why have you returned? And who is this?"

_Aw, crap, _I thought. _Here we go._


End file.
